


The End of the World

by Goodygoodi



Series: How Could You Leave Me? [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Curses, M/M, Veela Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodygoodi/pseuds/Goodygoodi
Summary: when your mate dies… you die, simple as that. You can choose your way of death or die from the curse of being a Veela.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: How Could You Leave Me? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1017378
Kudos: 12





	The End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> tissues you will need...  
> I also made myself cry from listening to all the sad songs I listened too

The End of the World

Summary: when your mate dies… you die, simple as that. You can choose your way of death or die from the curse of being a Veela.

Harry: "If the end of the world was near  
Where would you choose to be?"

Draco: Nowhere but by tour side.

(The End of the World- Billie Eilish's song inspired this)

***One Shot***

The sound was very far away, the cold wind blew on my face and my tears fell down my face. My lover was dead. His body filled with a muggle poison. If someone could kill my lover, My stupid Potta… I wasn't needed in this world any longer. After his confirmed death, I apparated away, somewhere far… foreign. Somewhere where the light was blue, mixing perfectly with red and yellow.

When I puffed out a breath of air, I saw it mix with the clouds above. I had to be at least 200 odd thousand feet in the air.

My white converse feet hung in the air and I trembled, held tightly onto the bars. I wasn't sure if I could do this. Harry was dead! Hadrian James Potter-Malfoy, and there was nothing I could do! What was once was bright colours were slowly turning to black grey and white. Colour was dying because my mate was dead. Soon my body would follow. A curse yet a gift because of me being a Veela.

"Draco," my mother said, she was sitting on a broom, but her eyes were full of pain. "Please don't. you can still be healed, _it_ hasn't happened."

I shook my head. "I can't see any colour, mother, "I whispered, but it was still loud enough to hear.

"What about Scorpius and Albus?" Narcissa asked.

Bleak broken eyes gazed at my mom; I could see it in hers. "They're both young enough that they wont entirely remember us, plus you and papa can make it look like they killed me too."

Tears fall down both our cheeks, both from grief pain, and mine because my body was beginning to decay. Slowly.

"I love you two so much Draco, my beautiful dragon." She whispered to me. "Go on," she said. "Fly to you mate, he needs you as much as you need him.

…

_Narcissa closed her eyes then forced herself to look. She watched as her only son claimed his life, and since he chose this, his body began to decay a tiny bit faster. She wailed when his body hit the concrete of the muggle street below._

' _I promise to raise Harry and your son's right my dragon, my baby,'_

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> check out my Wattpad account to see the photo I was inspired to write after seeing.  
> @goodygoodi  
> there is also a few other different fanfiction books I write that are only there!


End file.
